The present invention relates generally to a joint device, especially for a floor surface covering and for concealing a joint between right and left building portions defining the joint.
The conventional joint device, especially for a floor surface, covers a joint of right and left building portions with one joint plate.
Concerning the above-mentioned joint device, in the case of buildings with a structure having the earthquake-resistance structures, the range for absorbing vibration is large and the size of the joint plate is too big, so that the transportation and assembly operation is not facilitated. In addition, the weight of the joint plate increases after all because the armature is used in order to obtain the strength of the joint plate, the cost raises up.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a joint device that can transport and operate easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a joint device that can follow a large vibration, swing or oscillation movement smoothly due to earthquake, or the like.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.